1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic camera having an automatic exposure mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the present state of art of electronic cameras, it is possible to impart even a capability of varying the gain of the image pickup system on the analogy of the variation of the film sensitivity in the silver halide film camera.
However, in such an electronic camera, for shooting an object of high speed, it is by a manual operation that the gain of the image pickup system must be increased to thereby prevent a blurred picture from being taken.
In another type of electronic camera which is unable to alter the gain of the image pickup system, shootings had to be made with slower shutter speeds than the desired one.
In contrast with this, when the CCD or like image pickup element was exposed for a long time, an appreciable loss of the image quality due to the unevenness of dark current was found.